Das Erbe der Saiyajin
by Styko
Summary: Wer waren die Saiyajin wirklich? Waren sie wirklich nichts weiter als ein das Universum durchstreifendes, mordendes Volk? Oder war da mehr, dass sie ausmachte? Fragen, die sich Goku stellt und auf die er sich von Vegeta Antwort erhofft. Teil 5 up
1. Gedanken

Titel: Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
Teil: 1/?  
Genre: Epik (?), vielleicht ein bisschen eigene Serie   
Warning: gelegentlich etwas depressiv... mehr fällt mir nicht ein  
  
Bemerkung: Wer waren die Saiyajin wirklich? Waren sie wirklich nichts weiter als ein, das Universum durchstreifendes, mordendes Volk? Oder war da mehr, dass sie ausmachte? Wie war ihre Gesellschaft? Ihre Prinzipien? Ihr Familienleben?  
Und was war mit den drei überlebenden Saiyajin? Wie war ihr Leben nachdem ihr gesamtes Volk ausgelöscht wurde?  
Fragen über die ich mir verdammt viele Gedanken gemacht habe und die ich letztlich beschlossen habe, aufzuschreiben.   
Der erste Teil ist leider nur eine Art Vorgeschichte, mit der Beantwortung der Fragen geht es erst im nächsten Teil los. Aber ich musste das schreiben, damit manche Sachen klarer werden.   
Ich hoffe, dass diese Story Beachtung findet, da mir doch einiges an ihr liegt. Vier Teile werde ich sicherlich veröffentlichen, danach geht's allerdings nur weiter, wenn auch Interesse besteht. Mir liegt zwar viel hieran, aber für nichts und wieder nichts schreib ich auch wieder nicht. Außerdem fehlt mir dafür auch die Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Sämtliche Spekulationen über die Saiyajin und über Vegetas Vergangenheit sind jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Sollten sie jemandem nicht gefallen, möchte ich, dass er/sie diese Geschichte kommentarlos ignoriert.  
Profit mache ich mit dieser Story nicht.  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
Teil 1  
  
„Vegeta!" Bulmas Stimme hallte laut durch die langen Gänge der Capsule Corperation, ließ den schwarzhaarigen Mann in der Küche jedoch nur einmal kurz von seinem Essen aufschauen und das Ki der Erdenfrau überprüfen, ob sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihm befände. Da dies der Fall war, dachte er für einen Moment daran zu verschwinden, um sich das Gezeter nicht anhören zu müssen, aber er war einerseits zu faul sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben und andererseits hätte er das Essen, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch verteilt lag, nicht auf einmal mitnehmen können. Also machte er sich innerlich auf das Geschrei Bulmas bereit, äußerlich sah er jedoch aus, als würde ihn das gar nicht kümmern.  
„Vegeta! Da bist du ja! Wo auch sonst...", fügte die blauhaarige Technikerin noch murmelnd dazu, als sie den Saiyajin am Küchentisch vorfand. „Komm schon, wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie das nicht nur sagte um ihn endlich zum Gehen zu bewegen.  
„Wohin?", fragte Vegeta zwischen zwei Bissen.  
„Zu Goku und Chichi. Du weißt doch, dass heute unser allmonatliches Treffen ist." Nach dem Kampf mit Boo, der nun schon einige Monate zurücklag, hatte die Z Gruppe sich entschlossen jeden Monat ein Treffen zu veranstalten, immer bei einem anderen von ihnen. Allerdings fand der Großteil der Treffen bei Bulma statt, da sie nun mal über das größte Haus und die größten Mittel verfügte. Doch an diesem Tag stand das Haus der Familie Son auf dem Plan.   
„Ich hab keine Lust."   
Bulma verdrehte die Augen, seufzte und begann schließlich an dem Arm des anderen zu ziehen. „Jetzt komm, die anderen warten sonst wieder stundenlang auf uns. Wir müssen ja auch noch hinfahren."  
„Glaub mir, die anderen warten auf dich. Sie werden sich freuen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."  
Bulma hörte augenblicklich auf zu zerren und starrte den Saiyajin mit großen Augen an. Etwas derartiges hatte er noch nie gesagt. Und auch die desinteressierte Stimme klang leicht verletzt in ihren Ohren. Aber sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass man ihn zu nichts zwingen konnte, was er nicht wollte und so ging sie schließlich ohne ihn zu den Sons.   
Auf dem Weg dorthin machte sie sich Gedanken über Vegeta. Seit dem Kampf mit Boo hatte er sich stark verändert. Er war ruhiger geworden als früher, sowohl im Temperament als auch in Bezug auf das Training. Das vollzog er nur noch morgens in der Frühe drei Stunden und nachmittags eine mit Trunks. Überhaupt verbrachte er sehr viel mehr Zeit mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn als es früher der Fall gewesen war. Eigentlich hätte man das als positive Wendung ansehen können, aber es waren nicht die einzigen Veränderungen gewesen. Vegeta war in letzter Zeit auch nachdenklicher geworden, reagierte manchmal erst nach lauterem Schreien auf ihre Fragen und war öfters mal verschwunden an einen Ort, von dem sie nichts wusste. Bulma wusste nicht, worüber er immer nachdachte und was ihn so beschäftigte. Sie fragte auch nicht, er musste schon von alleine kommen, wenn er reden wollte. Aber sie glaubte nicht ganz, dass sie die richtige dafür sei.   
  
Als es klopfte lief Chichi augenblicklich an die Tür um sie zu öffnen.   
„Bulma", rief sie erfreut aus. „Da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet!" Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich und die schwarzhaarige geleitete die andere ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihrer beiden Freunde schon warteten. Yamchu saß auf der einen Couch mit Kuririn, C18 und Marron. Gohan und Videl hatten auf der anderen Platz genommen. Selbst Piccolo war diesmal gekommen, vermutlich hatte ihn Gohan wieder so lange genervt bis er zugestimmt hatte, und saß im Sessel. Der Herr der Schildkröten war heute verhindert und hatte Oolong und Pool mit zu seinem Termin genommen, mit Tenshinhan und Chao-zu hatten sie schön seit längerem keinen Kontakt mehr und Trunks und Goten waren mit Dr. und Mrs. Briefs auf irgendeiner Kinderveranstaltung. Somit war die Versammlung eigentlich komplett. Nur die beiden Saiyajin fehlten.  
„Wo ist denn Vegeta?", fragte Yamchu nach der Begrüßung Bulmas als er bemerkte, dass diesmal kein missgelaunter Saiyajin hinter ihr her getappt kam.   
„Ähm... er hatte keine Lust und ist zuhause geblieben." Das letzte was er gesagt hatte, wollte sie nicht unbedingt erzählen. Sie musste ja seine Meinung über andere nicht überall herumposaunen. Aber wie es schien, lag er vollkommen richtig damit, denn sie hörte ihren Exfreund leise zu Kuririn sagen:   
„Kein großer Verlust." Der kleine Mann nickte daraufhin.   
Für einen Moment bäumte sich Wut in ihr auf. Mussten sie das unbedingt vor ihr sagen! Vegeta war nicht so, wie die anderen dachten. Nicht so grausam und gefühlskalt... Doch als sie sich in Erinnerung rief, dass Vegeta dies selbst zeigen musste, damit man es bemerkte und er dies sicherlich nicht vor den anderen tun würde, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie und Trunks würden wohl für immer die einzigen bleiben, die Vegeta von der anderen Seite kennen lernen würden und es auch wollten. Die anderen schienen keinen Bedarf daran zu haben. Nun ja, bis auf Goku. Er suchte ja immer das Gute im Menschen – und schaffte es auf erstaunliche Weise auch immer wieder es zu Tage zu fördern. Als sie an ihren ältesten Freund dachte, fiel ihr plötzlich etwas auf.  
„Hey, wo ist Goku?", fragte sie in die Runde schauend um eine Antwort zu erhalten.   
Bis auf Chichi zuckten alle mit den Schultern. Nicht einmal Gohan schien zu wissen, wo sein Vater sich aufhielt. Bulma sah schließlich Chichi an, doch die machte nur ein seltsam besorgtes Gesicht.   
„Was ist?", fragte die blauhaarige Frau.  
„Naja, er hat gemeint, er wollte spazieren gehen. Er schien nicht sonderlich Lust auf das Treffen gehabt zu haben..." Die Frau des Saiyajin hatte zögernd gesprochen, da sie das Verhalten ihres Mannes nicht ganz verstand. Genauso wenig wie der Rest der Gruppe.  
„Was?! Goku und keine Lust zum Feiern?! Du machst wohl Witze!", platzte Kuririn raus und musste kurz lachen. Yamchu erging es nicht anders.  
„Ja, das kann doch nicht sein. Goku war doch noch nie schlecht gelaunt."   
Chichi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Es war wirklich unvorstellbar, dass ihr Mann nicht gut drauf war – auch wenn es stimmte. Sie seufzte und servierte den Tee.   
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte die Gruppe beschlossen sich nach draußen zu verlagern. Immerhin war es Sommer und angenehm warm. Dazu kam die unendliche Ruhe des Landes, die nur hin und wieder vom Lachen der Feiernden unterbrochen wurde.   
Chichi sah sich manchmal in der Gegend um. Für manche schien es wohl so, dass sie sich einfach die Landschaft betrachtete, aber Bulma nahm die Sorge in ihrem Blick war und erkannte, dass die jüngere von beiden nach ihrem Mann Ausschau hielt. Er war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.   
„Keine Sorge", die Technikerin setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin. „Er kommt schon noch. Vielleicht hat er mal wieder die Zeit vergessen. Das passiert ihm doch öfters."  
Bulmas freundliche Worte und das aufmunternde Lächeln, die sie Chichi gab, halfen dieser jedoch nicht.   
„Ich weiß nicht", begann sie zögerlich. „Er war heute morgen so komisch. Ganz anders als sonst."  
Die blauhaarige Frau horchte auf. „Komisch? Inwiefern?" Vielleicht bestand ja ein Zusammenhang zwischen Vegetas und Gokus seltsamen Verhalten. Doch noch bevor Chichi auf Bulmas Frage antworten konnte, rief Yamchu plötzlich laut:  
„Hey, Goku!!! Da bist du ja!!"   
Und tatsächlich: Noch etwas weiter entfernt konnte man die schwarze Mähne des Saiyajin erkennen, die langsam aber stetig näher kam. Als er Yamchus Ruf hörte, hob er kurz den Blick, jedoch nicht den Kopf, um ihn wortlos anzustarren. Dann senkte er ihn wieder ohne etwas erwidert zu haben.  
Normalerweise hätte er gewinkt und irgendetwas zurückgeschrieen von wegen es täte ihm leid, er habe mal wieder die Zeit vergessen. Aber diesmal war Goku ganz bewusst so lange fortgeblieben und hatte fast schon gehofft, dass bei seiner Rückkehr niemand mehr da sein würde. Doch da hatte er sich leider getäuscht.   
Schließlich kam er bei der Gruppe an. Chichi lief sofort auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen, doch Gokus Blick veranlasste sie zum Stoppen. Er musterte seine Freunde fast abschätzig und wollte dann ohne ein Wort im Haus verschwinden.   
Doch Kuririn und Yamchu, beide mittlerweile ziemlich angetrunken, ließen ihn nicht entkommen und zogen ihn zwischen sich auf die Bank. Der Blick des Saiyajin wurde inzwischen immer mürrischer und für einen Augenblick funkelte eine leichte Blutgier in seinen Augen auf. Piccolo, der ihm nun gegenüber saß, bemerkte dies teils verwirrt und teils argwöhnisch. Irgendwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht. So kannte er Goku ganz und gar nicht.   
Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer redeten eine Weile auf den dritten dazwischen ein, welcher es, zwar genervt, aber geduldig über sich ergehen ließ. Doch dann wurde es ihm zu viel. Ruckartig stand er auf und meinte nur kurz:  
„Entschuldigt mich, ich gehe rein."  
Aber er kam gar nicht erst bis zur Tür, bevor die erste Frage gestellt wurde, die er eigentlich umgehen wollte.  
„Hey, Goku, was ist denn mit dir los?" Kuririn sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Sonst war sein bester Freund doch ein richtiger Partylöwe.  
„Ich hab keine Lust auf Feiern, okay?" Die Stimme des Saiyajin klang merkbar genervt, was den Rest sich nur noch mehr wundern ließ.  
„Das geht doch gar nicht. Du bist doch sonst auch immer fröhlich." Yamchus Bemerkung hatte eigentlich nur seine sonstigen Erfahrungen ausgedrückt und war auch nicht böse gemeint, doch durch sie riss bei Goku der letzte, an diesem Tag sowieso dünne, Geduldsfaden.  
„Mein Gott!!! Muss ich denn immer glücklich sein?!?! Kann ich nicht auch einmal schlecht gelaunt sein?! Ist das etwa verboten?!?!"  
Der Saiyajin hatte sich wieder umgedreht gehabt, als er begonnen hatte die anderen anzuschreien. Nun wand er sich wieder ab, Richtung Haus. Der Rest der Gruppe saß ziemlich perplex auf ihren Bänken und starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann an. So was hatte er ja noch nie getan.   
„Goku", Chichi trat auf ihren Mann zu und veranlasste ihn somit erneut zum Halten. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie zaghaft.  
„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung!!" Wieder wollte er gehen, wieder wurde er aufgehalten.   
„Warte, wir können dir doch helfen. Du musst nur mit uns darüber reden." Auch Chichis Worte waren nicht böse gemeint, aber Goku war nicht in Stimmung irgendwelche gut gemeinten Ratschläge anzunehmen. Die bei seinen derzeitigen Problemen nicht mal etwas bringen würden.   
„Ich will aber nicht darüber reden."  
„Warum nicht?", forschte nun Gohan weiter.  
„Weil ihr mir sowieso nicht helfen könnt", knurrte der Saiyajin in Richtung seines Sohnes, wütend darüber, dass dieser ihn nun auch schon nervte.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Ich weiß es... Da gibt es keinen Zweifel." Goku war fest entschlossen zu verschwinden, nicht ins Haus, sondern irgendwo anders hin wo ihn keiner dieser ‚Freunde' finden würde. Doch Gohans nächster Satz, brachte ihn zu etwas, dass er eigentlich gar nicht wollte.  
„Das kannst du gar nicht wissen." Die Stimme des Halbsaiyajin klang verärgert und verletzt zu gleich und das brachte seinen Vater zum Ausrasten.  
„ACHJA?! Dann sag mir mal bitte, wer von euch auf einem fremden Planeten aufgewachsen ist, der Millionen von Lichtjahren von seinem eigentlich zuhause und seiner eigentlichen Familie entfernt ist, und der irgendwann mal erfährt, dass er ein Außerirdischer ist, dessen gesamtes Volk von irgendeinem rosa Echsenvieh vernichtet wurde, seine Eltern nie kennengelernt hat und dies auch niemals wird. Na, wer von euch, kann so was von euch behaupten?!  
Und wehe du sagst jetzt etwas Piccolo. Bei euch wird die Familie bei weitem nicht so groß geschrieben, wie es das bei uns der Fall war. Du hast dir über so was wahrscheinlich nie Gedanken gemacht. Also: wer kann mir dabei helfen?!" Er blickte sie herausfordernd an, aber keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Keiner von ihnen hatte so etwas derartiges erlebt. Auch Piccolo schwieg, da Goku recht hatte. Bei Namekianern wurde die Familie nicht so groß geschrieben und da er sich ihnen sowieso nicht wirklich verbunden fühlte, konnte er Gokus Gefühle auch nicht nachvollziehen.  
Dieser wand sich nun endgültig ab, vom Haus weg.   
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Chichi ängstlich.  
„Weg, ich halt's hier nicht mehr aus," und mit diesen abschätzigen Worten flog der sonst so fröhliche und freundliche Saiyajin davon.   
  
Bulma war wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Nach Gokus Ausbruch war keiner mehr in der Stimmung zum Feiern gewesen und sie hatten sich alle relativ schnell von Chichi und Gohan verabschiedet.   
Bulma dachte wieder nach, so wie auf dem Hinweg bereits. Doch diesmal über den anderen Saiyajin. Sein Verhalten war mindestens genauso seltsam wie Vegetas und langsam glaubte sie, es läge an irgendeiner Saiyajinkrankheit, die die Persönlichkeiten veränderte.  
Als sie den Gleiter in die Garage lenkte, ausstieg und ihn wieder in die Kapsel verstaute, musste sie über sich selbst lachen. Aber nicht fröhlich, sondern bitter. Oh nein, so einfach war es nicht. Es lag an keiner Krankheit, dass die beiden Saiyajin sich seltsam benahmen... oder besser gesagt so verständlich. An diesem Tag dachte Bulma wohl zum allerersten Mal wirklich über Goku nach. Über seine Kindheit, seine Gefühle in der Zeit nachdem er seinen Großvater verloren hatte und was er gefühlt haben mochte, als er erfuhr, wer er wirklich war. Äußerlich hatte es immer den Anschein gehabt, es hätte ihn nicht gekümmert, ihn nicht betrübt. Äußerlich schien er immer fröhlich gewesen zu sein. Bulma hatte ihn oft um seine erfrischende Naivität beneidet. Aber jetzt, nach diesem Ausbruch zuvor, begriff sie, dass das alles nur Fassade gewesen sein musste. Auch Goku hatte über sein Leben nachgedacht, so wie es jeder tat. Sich gefragt, warum es ihm so ergehen musste, wie er es hätte verhindern können und warum er das nicht getan hatte. Und nie hatte er jemanden gehabt mit dem er darüber hätte reden können, da jeder seiner Freunde ihn für sorgenlos hielt.  
‚Freunde', Bulma dachte dieses Wort voller Abscheu. ‚Was sind wir für Freunde, dass wir seine Sorgen nicht bemerkt haben.'  
Nachdem sie ihre Jacke aufgehangen hatte, begab sie sich zur Küche. Den ersten Ort an dem sie Vegeta jedes Mal suchte. Doch er war nicht da. Also ging sie zum Gravitationsraum, schließlich ins Wohnzimmer, sah im Garten nach und letztendlich im Schlafzimmer. Er war nicht zu finden.   
Bulma vermutete, dass er sich wieder an seinen Ort zurückgezogen hatte. Sie seufzte erneut. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie dringend mit ihm hätte sprechen müssen.   
  
Spät in der Nacht, als der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand und Bulma seit Stunden fest schlief, zeichnete sich Vegetas Silhouette in der Tür des Schlafzimmers ab. Er betrat leise den Raum, darauf bedacht die Frau nicht zu wecken. Seine Schritte gaben weder auf dem Weg ins Bad noch von dort zum Bett hin, einen Ton von sich und als sein Körper unter die Decke glitt, gab die Matratze nur leicht nach. Für Minuten lag er einfach da, schaute der Frau neben sich in das friedliche Gesicht, ohne Gefühlsregung, ohne eine Geste. Dann wand er sich ab, starrte für einige Sekunden an die Decke und drehte sich schließlich auf die Seite. Er war schnell eingeschlafen.  
  
Goku wanderte in einem Wald umher auf den er gestoßen war. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Viel lieber wollte er wissen, wer er war, woher er kam. Die Gesellschaft, der er entstammte. Die Familie, die ihn umgeben hatte und die Eltern, die ihn in diese Welt gesetzt hatten.  
Goku verstand es selber nicht, aber seit einiger Zeit machte er sich viele Gedanken darüber. Nicht, dass er früher nicht daran gedacht hatte. Natürlich wollte er auch früher wissen, wo er her kam, aber damals hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass nicht erfahren zu können und das zu schätzen, was er hatte. Aber jetzt schien ihn die Gier nach Wissen förmlich zu verschlingen, brannte immer schlimmer und konnte nicht gelöscht werden.   
Der Mond schimmerte durch die Äste des Waldes, ließ das silberne Licht auf den Boden fallen und ihn schimmern. Als der Saiyajin dann auf einer Anhöhe aus dem Wald hinauskam und unter ihm sich eine endlos erscheinende Ebene erstreckte, stand er dem stummen Erdtrabanten gegenüber. Er ließ das gestohlene Licht auf sich scheinen, es einwirken und sich nach den Antworten der Fragen sehnen, die ihm sein fremdes Volk als einzigstes hinterlassen hatten.   
  
Bulma erwachte früh am Morgen durch ihren Wecker. Als sie ein Grummeln neben sich hörte, stellte sie ihn schnell ab und schaute erstaunt zur Seite. Vegeta lag von ihr abgewandt auf der Seite und schien noch friedlich zu schlafen. Das Klingeln des Weckers hatte er nur unterbewusst wahrgenommen und sofort aus seiner Erinnerung verdrängt als es erloschen war.   
Die Frau sah auf die Uhr und dann wieder auf den Saiyajin neben sich. Normalerweise war er um diese Uhrzeit schon längst bei seinem Training. Doch heute wollte er wohl mal ausschlafen und da dies nicht besonders oft der Fall war, ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie ihn erst am Abend sprechen konnte, da sie den Tag über auf eine Konferenz musste.   
Leise stand sie auf, machte sich im Bad fertig und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer. Ihrer Mutter trug sie auf Vegeta zu sagen, wo sie sei und Trunks in die Schule zu fahren. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Goku war inzwischen in einer Stadt angelangt. Es war noch früh am Morgen, Zeit für die Kinder aufzustehen und in die Schule zu gehen. Er war nie zur Schule gegangen, hatte nie mit Kindern in seinem Alter spielen können. War meistens alleine gewesen... selbst wenn andere um ihn herum gewesen waren. Sie waren nun einfach nicht wie er gewesen, das hatte er schon immer gespürt, aber es nie gesagt, da er befürchtete ausgelacht zu werden. Immerhin konnte der so naive Goku doch nicht über so komplizierte Dinge nachdenken.   
Ein Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle. Er war immer unterschätzt worden von seinen Freunden. Immer! Selbst im Kampf hatten sie mehr als einmal gedacht, dass er verlieren würde. Aber er hatte nie verloren, irgendwie hatte er einen Kampf immer gewonnen. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen auch mal zu verlieren. Mal dieses Gefühl kennen zu lernen und dann vielleicht auch mal von seinen Freunden verstanden zu werden.   
Ein paar Kinder rannten vor ihm über die Straße, fröhlich, lachend, unbeschwert. Ihre Eltern rannten hinterher, schrieen ihnen nach aufzupassen um darauf nur genervte Gesichtsausdrücke von ihren Kindern zu ernten.  
Goku lächelte bitter. Er würde alles dafür geben, nur einmal von seinen Eltern genervt zu werden.   
Nach einiger Zeit, in der er nur ziellos umher gegangen war, steuerte er das Ziel an, für das er hergekommen war. Vielleicht war es der einzigste Ort an dem man ihm helfen konnte.   
Bald war das große gelbe Gebäude in Sicht.   
  
„Wann kommt sie wieder?", fragte Vegeta mehr desinteressiert als interessiert Mrs. Brief, während er den Kühlschrank nach irgendetwas Essbarem durchsuchte.   
„Heute Abend irgendwann", antwortete die blonde Frau freundlich. „Sie ist auf irgendeiner Konferenz oder so... ich weiß nicht so genau. Wir sind dann übrigens auch weg. Oh und Trunks holen wir nachher von der Schule ab und gehen mit ihm und Goten in den Vergnügungspark. Nicht dass du dir Sorgen machst, okay?!"  
„Jaja", Vegeta wühlte immer noch.   
„Gut, dann gehen wir. Tschüss!", flötete Bulmas Mutter als sie aus der Küche verschwand.   
„Tschüss", murmelte der Saiyajin hinterher und schlug dann die Tür des Kühlschranks zu, da sich in ihm nichts befand, auf das er Lust hatte. Im Grunde hatte er auf gar nichts Lust, weder auf essen noch auf trainieren noch auf sonst was. Vegeta grummelte vor sich hin. Er hasste es, wenn er in einer solchen Stimmung war.   
Sonderlich hilfreich würde ihm auch nicht derjenige sein, dessen Ki sich gerade auf ihn zu bewegte.   
Vegeta schnappte sich schließlich einen Apfel von der Küchenanrichte, irgendwas musste er ja essen, und gleich darauf stand Goku bereits in der Tür. Der ältere schenkte ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick ohne Worte.  
„Hallo Vegeta", Gokus Stimme war missmutig und nicht im geringsten enthusiastisch, wie sonst immer.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Das interessierte selbst Vegeta, doch der andere verzog auf diese Frage nur genervt das Gesicht und meinte brummend:  
„Nicht du auch noch...."  
Der ältere zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete den jüngeren als er mit in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen die Küche betrat. Für einen Augenblick wollte er fragen, was es mit der letzten Bemerkung auf sich hatte, aber da es ihn eigentlich nichts anging und er zu spüren schien, dass er keine Antwort bekäme, ließ er es sein.   
„Wo ist Bulma?"  
„Nicht da", antwortete Vegeta, während er an Goku vorbeiging, um einen anderen Schrank zu durchwühlen. Er hatte an der Tonlage des anderen gemerkt, dass dieser nicht daran interessiert war, wo sich die Frau befand, sondern nur ob sie da war oder nicht.   
Der kleinere Saiyajin zog eine Schranktür auf, hinter der sich nichts reizbares befand, dann die nächste – und spürte eine Sekunde später einen Hagel von Konservendosen auf seinem Kopf.  
„Shimata!! Mikadá!!"  
„Meri kka sta nki ska do", grinste Goku auf Vegetas Flüche schadenfroh zurück.   
Vegeta erstarrte in der Bewegung. Und auch Goku versteifte sich. Langsam wand sich der Kopf des Saiyajinprinzen zu dem anderen, starrte ihn aus geweiteten und geschockten Augen an. Für einige Sekunden starrten sie sich wortlos in die Augen, bis Vegetas sich zusammen zogen und er schnell auf Goku zu ging und sich vor ihn stellte.  
„Meri nichko saiyan?!?!", fragte er halb entsetzt, halb misstrauisch.  
Goku blickte verwirrt und stammelte dann: „Si-sikú da. Sri komosko ski..."  
Vegeta starrte Goku weiter an, der starrte zurück und keiner von beiden hatte eine Ahnung, warum der jüngere, der nie ein Wort Saiyanisch gelernt hatte, es jetzt plötzlich konnte.   
  
~~~~~  
  
„Shimata!! Mikadá!!" = „Verdammt!! Scheiße!!"  
„Meri kka sta nki ska do." = "Du hast auch schon mal schneller reagiert."   
„Meri nichko saiyan?!?!" = „Seit wann kannst du Saiyanisch?!?!"  
„Si-sikú da. Sri komosko ski..." = „I-ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte es plötzlich..."  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Nebenwirkungen

Titel: Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
Teil: 2/?  
Genre: Epik (?), vielleicht ein bisschen eigene Serie   
Warning: gibt nicht wirklich eins  
  
Bemerkung: Ups... sorry^^' Hab vergessen den 2. Teil zu posten. Diese ganzen dummen Kursarbeiten haben mich davon abgehalten^^' Jetzt geht es auf jeden Fall weiter. Es freut mich sehr, dass sich doch einige für diese Story interessieren (und ich hoffe nach dieser langen Zeit tun sie's immer noch^^')  
Zur Sprache der Saiyajins: Zum größten Teile habe ich sie mir selbst ausgedacht, teilweise werde ich mich aber bestimmter Wörter aus dem Japanischen bedienen. Namen von Leuten werde ich weiterhin so schreiben, wie sie ausgesprochen werden, für die restlichen Wörter hab ich eine kleine Erklärung der Aussprache aufgeschrieben, wie ich sie mir vorstelle.   
Besonders viel hab ich diesmal nicht zu sagen. Also dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
  
Danke an: J-chan, Alex, blaze, SSJSweety, Sajarotto und Sira-Chan für eure Kommentare^^  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Sämtliche Spekulationen über die Saiyajin und über Vegetas Vergangenheit sind jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Sollten sie jemandem nicht gefallen, möchte ich, dass er/sie diese Geschichte kommentarlos ignoriert.  
Profit mache ich mit dieser Story nicht.  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
  
Teil 2  
  
Die Capsule Corperation lag in vollkommener Stille nachdem Goku urplötzlich angefangen hatte Saiyanisch zu sprechen und Vegeta wohl den größten Schock in seinem bisherigen Leben bereitet hatte.   
Saiyanisch war eine sehr raue Sprache, weiche Laute gab es kaum, die meisten wurden gutural gesprochen und auch nur Saiyajins war es möglich Saiyanisch zu sprechen. Andere Völker hatten nicht die richtige Kehle um die stark guturalen Laute zu formen. Die ‚s' wurden scharf ausgesprochen, folgten zwei Konsonanten aufeinander wurde beim Sprechen das ‚ch' ergänzt, wie man es in ‚Buch' aussprach, nur noch härter. Die Ausnahme war, wenn der erste der Konsonanten ein ‚s' war, dann wurde das ‚ch' weggelassen und bei einem ‚sh' in der Mitte des Wortes wurde es wie ‚sch' ausgesprochen. Am Anfang allerdings wie ‚ski'. Bei einem ‚i' auf das ein Konsonant folgte ergänzte man ebenfalls ‚ch'. ‚g' sprach man wie ‚chi' aus, ‚V' am Anfang des Wortes wie ‚B' und bei einem doppeltem ‚t' am Ende eines Wortes ergänzte sich ein ‚o'.  
Vegeta stand noch immer vollkommen perplex vor Goku und starrte ihn misstrauisch an. Nach einiger Zeit wurde sein Blick jedoch wütend.  
„Kakarotto!", meinte er dann, immer noch auf Saiyanisch, „niki kito nka!!" (‚Ich finde das nicht witzig!')  
„Nerki to stakna ski, sikú, maski sri komosko ski!"('Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das plötzlich kann!')  
Vegetas Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer und sein Blick zorniger. Goku fürchtete fast, der andere würde ihn gleich anspringen, aber der kleinere Saiyajin war wohl nach dem vorangegangen Schock zu keiner größeren Bewegung mehr fähig. Nur seine Hände zuckten immer wieder, während er den Blick starr auf den anderen gerichtet hatte.   
„Okay, okay..." der ältere wollte sich beruhigen und begann damit im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Letztendlich hatte er seine Bewegungsfähigkeit wohl wieder gefunden. „Wieso hast du vorher nicht Saiyanisch gesprochen?!", gab er dann die Frage von sich, nun aber wieder in ihrer normalen Sprache, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag.  
„Weil ich es nicht konnte", antwortete Goku, immer noch etwas verwirrt über sich selbst, wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Ach?!", Vegeta klang so als würde er das nicht glauben. „Und jetzt plötzlich, schwupps", er schnippte mit den Fingern, „kannst du es, ja?! Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!!!" Den letzten Satz hatte er beinahe geschrieen und stand nun nur Milimeter vor dem anderen.   
Der fiel letztendlich wieder in seine genervte Phase. „Es ist aber so! Find dich damit ab!", schnauzte Goku zurück.   
„Nein, das werde ich nicht!!! Ich will das wissen und..." Vegeta stockte mitten im Satz und sah den anderen aus erneut immer größer werdenden Augen an. Anscheinend hatte er die Lösung gefunden. Doch wie es aussah – was man am Gesicht des Prinzen sehen konnte, das nun einen stetig zorniger werdenden Ausdruck annahm – gefiel ihm diese Lösung ganz und gar nicht...   
„DIE FUSION!!!!"  
„Was?!"  
„Die Fusion!!! Darum kannst du plötzlich Saiyanisch... Aaaahhhhh!!!! Ich wusste doch, dass sie Nebenwirkungen hat!!! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!!!!"  
„Wieso denn meine Schuld?!"  
„Du kamst doch auf die glorreiche Idee zu fusionieren!!!! Du hast mich dazu gezwungen!!!"  
„Ja, weil wir sonst alle abgekratzt wären!!"  
„Das hätte mir egal sein sollen. ICH war schon längst tot!!!" Für einen Moment starrten sich die beiden Saiyajin böse in die Augen. Dann seufzte Vegeta, fuhr sich durch die Haare und meinte mit deutlich ruhigerem Ton:  
„Ist ja jetzt auch egal..."  
Goku stutze einen Moment über Vegetas plötzliche Beruhigung, aber zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern. „Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte der Prinz nach einer Weile des Schweigens.   
Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts bestimmtes", nuschelte er dann. Vegeta sah ihm deutlich an, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach und der jüngere wohl was von ihm wollte. Aber wenn er nicht damit rausrückte, konnte er ihm auch nicht helfen.   
„Wenn du meinst", und mit diesen Worten verließ der kleinere die Küche.  
„Hey! Wo willst du hin?!"  
„Trainieren... alleine!", fügte Vegeta noch hinzu, damit der andere auch ja nicht nach kam.   
Goku stand mit genervten Blick in der Küche und sah dem anderen nach. Dann seufzte er und rief sich zur Besinnung. Was hatte er denn bitte schön erwartet?! Dass Vegeta sich seiner annahm, Kakao kochte, Kekse servierte und ihm dann behutsam fragte, was denn sein Problem sei?! Unwahrscheinlich... sehr unwahrscheinlich! Wenn er etwas über Vegeta-sei und seine Herkunft erfahren wollte, dann musste Goku wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und Vegeta fragen. Die Frage blieb nur, ob dieser ihm eine Antwort geben würde.  
Goku nahm sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er musste sich überlegen, wie er den anderen Saiyajin am geschicktesten fragen konnte.   
  
Vegeta schlenderte gemütlich zum Gravitationsraum. Eigentlich hatte er ja keine wirkliche Lust zum Trainieren, aber er wollte auch nicht dumm rumsitzen und in die Gegend starren – und definitiv wollte er nicht mit Goku rumhängen. Obwohl Vegeta zugeben musste, dass der andere Saiyajin genervt ertragbarer war als in dieser schrecklich ätzend fröhlichen Stimmung. Trotzdem war er lieber allein.   
Am Gravitationsraum angekommen, trat er in die Schleuse und ließ sie sich hermetisch abriegeln. Er blickte auf das Kontrollpult und entschied sich schließlich für 50 G. Für sein früheres Training sicherlich erstaunlich niedrig, aber seit einiger Zeit hatte er es umgestellt.   
Vegeta stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, streckte sich einige Mal, um dann mit dem Oberkörper immer weiter nach hinten zu gehen bis nicht nur seine Füße auf dem Boden standen, sondern auch seine Hände direkt hintendran.   
Früher war er sehr beweglich gewesen, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass er sich sogut wie jeden Knochen mindestens einmal gebrochen hatte und dadurch in der Lage war ohne sehr viel größeren Schmerzaufwand sich so zu verwinden, dass er sich überall durchschlängeln konnte. Seine geringe Größe war ihm dabei auch von großem Nutzen gewesen.   
Dann war die Zeit gekommen, in der Beweglichkeit nicht mehr zu zählen schien und er sich ganz auf das Kraftraining konzentriert hatte. Es waren die letzten und gleichzeitig schlimmsten Jahre bei Freezer gewesen... Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er vermied es so gut es ging daran zu denken. Immerhin waren diese Zeiten vorbei, aber manchmal holten sie ihn doch noch ein.  
Jedenfalls hatte Vegeta irgenwann nach dem Kampf mit Boo beschlossen seine alte Beweglichkeit wiederzufinden. Für einen Saiyajin war er noch nicht allzu alt, also dürfte ihm sein Körper keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Allerdings musste er das Training langsam angehen lassen. Der Körper konnte sich an solch, teils sehr extremen, Verdrehungen nur langsam gewöhnen – und wenn er sie irgendwann wieder in einem Kampf einsetzen wollte, mussten sie schnell und schmerzlos gehen.   
Langsam verlagerte er sein Gewicht auf die Hände und hob die Füße leicht vom Boden ab, blieb dann jedoch in dieser Position. Er knurrte kurz. Bei dieser Schwerkraft ging es inzwischen gut genug, er konnte sie erhöhen. Dazu musste er allerdings wieder zum Kontrollpult. Erneut knurrte er kurz. Hätte dieser Raum jetzt eine Sprachsteuerung, dann müsste er sich nicht mühsam aus seiner Position quälen, dann die Schwerkraft hochstellen gehen um sich danach wieder in seine derzeitige Position zurückzuquälen.   
Vegeta seufzte. Diese Menschentechnologie würde ihn irgendwann nochmal wahnsinnig machen.   
  
Goku bewegte sich irgendwann in Richtung Gravitationsraum. Wie lange er jetzt in der Küche gesessen und überlegt hatte, wusste es nicht. Im Grunde war es ja auch egal. Eingefallen war ihm keine Methode, wie er Vegeta behutsam fragen konnte – dieser würde wohl bei jeder noch so harmlosesten Frage entweder ausflippen oder stur schweigen. Aber Goku hatte beschlossen das zu riskieren und so lange bei dem anderen zu bleiben bis dieser ihm etwas erzählte. Irgendwann wäre der Prinz genervt genug, dass er dem jüngeren wenigstens etwas erzählte.   
Als er am Gravitationsraum ankam, starrte Goku für einige Augenblicke auf die Tür. Dann betrat er, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, die Schleuse. Er wollte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die G-Anzeige werfen um sich auf die hohe Schwerkraft vorzubereiten, aber als er die Zahl darauf sah, musste er noch einmal hinblicken um sie wirklich zu glauben. 52 G war nicht gerade das, was Vegeta gerade so schaffte.   
Angesichts seiner Verwirrung, betätigte Goku nur zögernd den Knopf für die nächste Tür und war durch den Anblick des anderen Saiyajin noch verwirrter. Der stand gerade im Handstand, die Beine im Seitspagat und so weit nach unten gezogen, dass es schon gar nicht mehr natürlich aussah.   
Vegeta wandte den Blick zur Tür als er sie sich öffnen hörte und war irgendwie nicht wirklich überrascht Goku zu sehen. Immerhin tat der nie, was man ihm sagte.  
„Kennst du die Bedeutung des Wortes ‚allein'?!", fragte er trocken, aber leicht genervt. Doch der andere schien diese Frage nicht wirklich zu realisieren. Er trat zögerlich in den Raum, näherte sich Vegeta aber nicht wirklich. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf fragte er dann hörbar verwirrt:  
„Wa... was machst du da, Vegeta?!"  
„Ich tanze Walzer...."  
Für einen Augenblick verwirrt, bekam Goku dann wieder seinen genervten Gesichtsausdruck und sah den anderen vorwurfsvoll an. Der meinte nur gereizt:  
„Was denn?! Dumme Frage, dumme Antwort. Wie sieht es denn aus, was ich hier mache?!"  
„Komisch, darum frag ich ja..." Der größere der beiden ging langsam um den anderen herum, so dass er ihn von allen Seiten mustern konnte. Vegeta beachtete ihn dabei gar nicht und zog seine Beine langsam wieder nach oben, bis er senkrecht im Handstand stand. Dann ließ er sie langsam nach vorne und knickte sie schließlich ein, sodass die Füße fast seinen Kopf berührten. Goku beobachtete ihn fasziniert und gleichzeitig geschockt dabei.  
„Tut das nicht weh?!"  
„Nein."  
„Könntest du dich jetzt mit den Füßen im Gesicht kratzen?!"  
„Ja, könnte ich... Aber ich werd's dir nicht zeigen!", fügte der ältere noch scharf hinzu, bevor der andere diese Frage auch nur loswerden konnte.   
„Öh... und warum machst du das?", wollte Goku dann noch wissen.   
„Ist das verboten!?!" Vegetas Stimme klang scharf und stark gereizt.  
„Nein! Ich...", der größere wurde wieder mürrisch. „Ich hab doch nur gefragt."  
Der Prinz verzog kurz die Mundwinkel bevor er fragte: „Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?!"  
Eigentlich hatte Goku ja vorgehabt den anderen gleich zu fragen, wenn er hineinkam, aber nachdem Vegeta ihn durch seine Aktion so vom Konzept abgebracht hatte und nach dem vorangegangen Dialog, war er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr sicher und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nichts."  
Vegeta war kurz vorm Resignieren. Der Kerl wusste anscheinend auch nicht was er wollte. Man konnte ihm doch ansehen, dass er irgendwas wollte. Aber der Prinz war immer noch nicht dazu bereit, die Konversation von sich aus aufzunehmen. Er wollte immerhin nicht irgendwas von dem anderen.   
Goku blieb stumm im Raum stehen, vermied es aber Vegeta anzusehen und musste diesen erst laut werden lassen umd seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.   
„Kakarott.... Kakarott!", ein Knurren entdrang der Kehle des Prinzen. „HEY! KAKAROTT!!!"  
„Hä?! Was?!", verwirrt blickte der Angesprochene den anderen an. Der schüttelte nur missmutig den Kopf.  
„Sag mal bist du taub?!"  
„'Tschuldigung...." Goku kratzte sich am Kopf, so wie immer, wenn er verlegen war. Doch diesmal lag auf seinem Gesicht kein entschuldigendes Lächeln, sondern ein geknickter Gesichtsausdruck.   
Der ältere seufzte, meinte dann aber: „Wenn du schon mal da bist, dann stell die Schwerkraft höher."  
Das ließ sich der größere nicht zwei Mal sagen, immerhin konnte er so den anderen etwas beruhigen. Als er vor dem Schaltpult stand, fragte er in den Raum hinein:  
„Auf was denn?"  
„53."  
„So wenig?!"  
„Ja, sonst bricht mir das Rückgrat durch."  
Goku erwiederte darauf nichts mehr und schaltete die Schwerkraft brav um 1 G höher. Dann kehrte er zurück zu Vegeta, der noch immer in der gleichen Position verharrte.   
„Ist das nicht langweilig, wenn du das so lange machst?" Er setzte sich jetzt in einigem Abstand vor den anderen Saiyajin und musterte dessen Pose weiterhin erstaunt.   
„Ich muss es so lange machen, sonst gewöhnt sich mein Körper nicht richtig dran."  
„Achso... Und seit wann machst du das Training jetzt?!"  
„Ein paar Wochen... aber ich hab es früher schon mal gemacht."  
Goku blickte erstaunt auf. Nicht nur, dass Vegeta seine Fragen beantwortete, er hatte ihm sogar etwas von früher erzählt... und plötzlich sah er etwas aus alter Zeit, was er eigentlich gar nicht hatte sehen können...  
  
~*~ ... Es war ein Raum, ohne Fenster nur mit ein paar Türen in den Wänden. Eine große rechts von ihm, zwei vor ihm und eine hinter ihm, die verschlossen waren. Links von ihm war ein einfacher Durchgang, ohne eine Tür zum Verschließen. Die Wände waren glatt, aus Metall geformt, nach einem System das Goku fremd und doch vertraut vorkam. ‚Ein Raumschiff', schoss es Goku durch den Kopf. Direkt unter ihm befand sich eine Art Sofa, in rotem Ton, während der Rest des beleuchteten Raumes eher schwarz gehalten war. Er selbst befand sich auf der Lehne des Sofas, die Hände darauf gestützt, der Rest des Körpers in die Luft erhoben. Nein... nicht Goku selbst, sondern die Person, aus dessen Augen Goku den Raum betrachtete.   
Die Perspektive wechselte. Der Raum war der gleiche, die Situation war dieselbe nur von einer der beiden Türen an der einen Wand aus betrachtet. Auf der Rückenlehne der Sofagruppe stand ein höchstens 16jähriger Vegeta in der Position in der Goku ihn vor einigen Momenten noch bei sich im Gravitationsraum gesehen hatte. Allerdings waren die Beine noch weiter nach vorne gezogen, sodass die Füße weit ins Gesicht reichten.   
Plötzlich drang aus dem Durchgang, nun rechts von ihm, ein teils genervtes und teils verzweifeltes Seufzen einer Stimme, die Goku selbst nur ein paar Minuten in seinem Leben gekannt hatte, obwohl sie eine der vertrautesten hätte sein sollen.  
„Verdammt, Vegeta, machst du das schon wieder?!", Radditz trat mit einem Kochlöffel aus dem Durchgang und stellte sich missmutig neben den jungen Prinzen.„Musst du das unbedingt hier machen?! Ich krieg immer Rückenschmerzen, wenn ich dich so sehe..."  
„Dann guck nicht hin", war der einzigste Kommentar des kleineren.   
Radditz seufzte wieder.   
„Bist du bald fertig?"  
„Nein."  
„Es gibt gleich Essen."  
„Halts warm."  
„Ich hab mich nicht in die Küche gestellt und gekocht um es dann warmzuhalten." Gokus Bruder klang fast wie eine verletzte Mutter, deren Kind das mühsam zubereitete Essen verweigerte.  
„Nappa ist noch nicht da...", war das nächste Argument des jungen Prinzen um sein Training weiterzuführen. Doch das wurde jäh außer Kraft gesetzt als Nappa durch die große Tür, nun auf der linken Seite, kam. Als sein Blick den verrenkten Vegeta streifte, verdrehte er nur kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging er schnurrstracks an den beiden anderen Saiyajin vorbei in Richtung des Durchgang, fragte dabei aber an Radditz gewandt: „Ist das Essen fertig?"  
„Ja, aber er will nicht kommen", der langhaarige deutete kurz auf den Prinzen.   
„Gut, mehr für uns", Nappa hatte ohne Zurückzublicken gesprochen und war durch den Durchgang getreten, durch dem ihm Radditz nach einem Schulterzucken folgte.   
Vegeta, zuvor den Blick noch starr auf die Lehne des Sofas gerichtet, sah den beiden jetzt nach – und ließ sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung vorwärts drehend vom Sofa fallen und durchschritt nun auch den Durchgang hinter dem sich die Küche befand... ~*~  
  
So schnell wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war Goku nicht mehr in dem Raumschiff, sondern wieder im Gravitationsraum und wurde von Vegeta mit einem seltsamen Blick bedacht.   
„Wenn ich dir was erzähle, dann könntest du mir auch zuhören", meinte dieser dann trocken.   
„Äh...", Goku war immer noch etwas verwirrt. Anscheinend hatte er eine Vision gehabt, die sich auf Vegetas Vergangeheit bezogen hatte. Goku spürte, dass diese Situation wirklich einmal stattgefunden hatte und nicht eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie gewesen war. Warum er diese Vision gehabt hatte, wusste er nicht und... Der Saiyajin überlegte einen Augenblick. Nein... eigentlich war es keine Vision gewesen. Visionen war Vorraussagen der Zukunft und das war die Vergangenheit gewesen. Außerdem war es zu klar gewesen für eine Vision, nicht verschleiert, nicht verschwommen, sondern klar und deutlich wie bei einer.... Goku stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Nein, es war keine Vision gewesen, sondern eine Erinnerung. Eine von Vegetas Erinnerungen....   
„Vegeta?!", seine Stimme zitterte leicht.   
„Was is?", der kleinere musterte den anderen misstrauisch. Kakarott verhielt sich zwar schon die ganzen Zeit seltsam – jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse – aber inzwischen war es irgendwie unheimlich...  
„Du solltest dich setzen..."  
Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er den anderen musterte, der aussah als hätte er gerade ein Gespenst gesehen. „Wieso?!"  
„Ich muss dir da was erzählen..."  
„Und wieso kann ich das nicht so hören?!"  
„Glaub mir... es ist besser wenn du dich setzt." Vegeta seufzte und wand sich aus seiner seltsamen Position, er brauchte sowieso eine Pause. Als er im Schneidersitz vor Goku saß und seinen Rücken dehnte, sah er den anderen fragend an. Dieser begann von seinem vorangegangen Erlebnis zu erzählen und Vegeta war wirklich froh, einmal auf Goku gehört zu haben.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. Ordinas 6

Titel: Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
Teil: 3/?  
Genre: Epik, nen bisschen eigene Serie  
Warning: kein wirkliches  
  
Bemerkung: *seufz* Ich glaube, ich werde es nie schaffen, diese Story regelmäßig hochzuladen :P Jedenfalls ist hier jetzt seit langer Zeit mal der nächste Teil. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie noch jemand liest o.O Ich hoffe doch^^'   
Ich glaube, dieser Teil ist etwas kürzer als die anderen o.O Dafür lad ich den nächsten auch schneller hoch, versprochen^^ (und wenn ich's doch vergesse, dann schickt mir ne Mail oder so XD)   
Sonderlich viel hab ich nicht zu sagen, ne Beschreibung von Vegetas Waffe befindet sich im Anschluss uund... hm... ich glaub, das war's^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
  
Danke an: alle die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben *knuff*  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Sämtliche Spekulationen über die Saiyajin und über Vegetas Vergangenheit sind jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Sollten sie jemandem nicht gefallen, möchte ich, dass er/sie diese Geschichte kommentarlos ignoriert.  
Profit mache ich mit dieser Story nicht.  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
  
Teil 3  
  
Vegeta saß im Schneidersitz in der Mitte des Raumes, seelenruhig - und genau das machte Goku Angst. Eigentlich hatte er ja erwartet, der andere Saiyajin flippe aus oder dergleichen, aber bisher war keine derartige Reaktion abzusehen. Allerdings wusste Goku inzwischen, dass Vegeta unberechenbar war und von einer Sekunde zur anderen von ruhig und gelassen auf fuchsteufelswild wechseln konnte.   
Dann zog der jüngere in Erwähnung, dass ‚seine' Erinnerung doch keine gewesen war - obwohl sie ihm als Traumfantasie zu realistisch vorgekommen war. Trotzdem fragte er:  
"Ist das wirklich mal passiert?"  
Der Prinz, zuvor eher durch Goku durchstarrend als ihn anstarrend, klärte nun sein Blick und schaute den anderen einige Sekunden stumm an. Anscheinend musste er die Frage erst einmal realisieren.   
"Ja", meinte er dann knapp und eintönig, ganz ohne Emotion in der Stimme.   
"Genau so?" Die Stimme des jüngeren klang zögerlich, der ältere kam ihm ziemlich suspekt vor.  
"Ja", noch immer konnte man nicht heraushören, in welcher Stimmung Vegeta war.   
Goku nickte nur und blickte dann wieder nachdenklich vor sich. Er hatte noch immer keine Erklärung dafür gefunden, warum er plötzlich Erinnerungen von Vegetas altem Leben sah. Ob der andere die Ursache kannte wusste er nicht. Seitdem Goku von seinem seltsamen Erlebnis berichtet hatte, hatte Vegeta nicht mehr als die zwei vorangegangen ‚Ja's gesagt. Der größere Saiyajin atmete einmal tief durch und wagte es schließlich zu fragen:  
"Was glaubst du, hat das bewerkstelligt?!"  
"Dass du plötzlich meine Vergangenheit kennst?" In Vegetas Stimme lag ein seltsamer Ton, den Goku nicht deuten konnte - und der ihm Angst machte. Er nickte zögerlich.   
Das Gesicht des Saiyajinprinzen verzog sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln, etwas, dass der andere noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und dann wechselte der Prinz von ruhig und gelassen zu fuchsteufelswild.  
  
"Was glaubst du denn was es war?! HM?! DIE FUSION NATÜRLICH!!! Aaaahhhhh!!!!! Ich glaub das nicht, ich glaub das einfach nicht!!!!", inzwischen war er aufgesprungen und rannte haareraufend im Raum auf und ab. Goku bevorzugte es stillschweigend in seiner Ecke sitzen zu bleiben. "Das hätte ich mir gleich denken können, dass so was passiert!!! Aber nein! Ich muss mich ja von dir überreden lassen, diesen Scheiß mitzumachen!! AHHH! Ich glaub, das einfach nicht. Ich könnte dich erwürgen!!! Oder dich mit einer banaechon'schen Srihata so lange klein hacken bis dein Weib dich nur noch als Hackfleisch identifizieren könnte!!!"  
Vegetas Drohungen wären bei Weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen, hätte sich das Spektakel von zuvor nicht wiederholt.  
  
~*~... Gelber Himmel. Blaues Gestein. Tote Körper. Weißes Blut. Und mitten drin Vegeta mit einer Waffe, die er zu führen wusste, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm...~*~  
  
Gokus Augen waren sichtlich geschockt nach diesen kurzen Bildern und Vegeta bemerkte dies. Einen Augenblick hielt er in seinem Gezeter inne und betrachtete den anderen misstrauisch. Anscheinend hatte er schon wieder was gesehen. Vielleicht hing es zusammen mit...  
Der Prinz beschloss etwas auszuprobieren: " Ordinas 6, Omikron Quadrant, Jahr 157 CI, ein Heer von 5000 Ordan-jin gegen uns drei, und als einzigste Waffe hatte ich die Srihata."  
  
~*~... Erneut der gelbe Himmel, verhangen mit beigen bis braunen Wolken, die sich langsam über ihm zusammen zogen. Diesmal war Goku nicht zuerst in Vegetas Blickwinkel gefangen, sondern stand etwas abseits der drei bekannten Saiyajin. Sie bildeten eine Dreieck, Nappa und Radditz, in ihren normalen Rüstungen, die zwei hinteren Ecken, Vegeta, bekleidet mit einem leichten grauen Brustpanzer und weißem Schutzanzug darunter, diesmal vielleicht knapp 20 Jahre alt, an der Spitze. Alle drei standen sie angespannt, jedoch noch nicht in Kampfhaltung, auf den blauen Felsen einer endlos erscheinenden Ebene.   
Goku sah sich einen Augenblick um und musste feststellen, dass es hier keine Berge gab - und unterbewusst erfuhr er, dass der ganze Planet eine einzigste Ebene blauen Felsens war. Dann folgte er den Blicken der Saiyajin.  
1 km entfernt von ihnen schritt ein Heer auf sie zu, in einer ihnen gewohnten Aufstellung, ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Furcht. Sie trugen schwere Rüstungen aus einem Metall, das violett schimmerte und den direkten Kontrast zu der gelben schuppigen Haut dieser Wesen bildete. Gesichter waren durch Helme aus dem gleichen Metall verdeckt, nur blaue Augen blitzen unter ihnen hervor. Am jeweils linken Arm war ein mannshohes Schild befestigt, am anderen eine Waffe, aus bläulich schmimmernden Metall, vom Ellbogen über die Hand in eine Art Kurzschwert übergehend.   
Die schweren Schritte der Soldaten kamen unabwendbar auf die drei Saiyajin zu. Immer dröhnender wurde das dumpfe Hallen, dass sie durch ihr Gewicht auf dem blauen Felsen verursachten. Für Goku sahen sie unbezwingbar aus, unbesiegbar, und doch wirkten sie irgendwie lächerlich. 5000 Mann gegen 3. Es wirkte lächerlich, aber es war es nicht. Das wusste Goku - und das wussten auch die Ordan-jin. Sie kämpften gegen einen der schlimmsten Gegner des Universums: Saiyajin. Und als sie näher kamen, da spürte Goku die Angst der vielen Soldaten, die einem aussichtlosen Kampf entgegenschritten.   
Dann sah Goku aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung bei den Saiyajin. Auf Vegetas Gesicht zeichnete sich ein höhnischer Blick ab.   
"Das ist alles was sie uns entgegenstellen?! Lächerlich." Er trat einen Schritt vor. "Ihr könnt diesmal hierblieben, das schaff ich auch alleine."  
"Ordanisches Miktoll ist stark. Und das Seraphisk der Schwerter ist noch härter", wies Nappa den Prinzen noch einmal zurecht.   
"Ich weiß", war Vegetas ruhige Antwort darauf. "Aber das Metall meiner Srihata wird mit den Panzern und Schwertern kein Problem haben." Noch einmal vergrößerte sich das boshafte Grinsen, bevor es plötzlich verschwand und dem mitleidslosen Blick Platz machte, den Goku von Vegeta kannte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand. Doch für einen kurzen Augenblick, zwischen Grinsen und mitleidslos, schien das Gesicht des Prinzen leidensvoll und bedrückt über den Tod, den er bald bringen würde. Goku wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich gesehen hatte oder ob es nur Wunschdenken seiner seits war, den anderen ein wenig menschlich angesichts des bevorstehenden Kampfes zu machen.   
Und dann legte Vegeta los: Blitzschnell hatte er zwei kleine Stäbe in den Händen, die zuvor noch an seinem Gürtel befestigt gewesen waren und Goku nicht für wichtig gehalten hatte. Aber wie es aussah, waren das die Srihata, die der Prinz erwähnt hatte.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung der Finger, vergrößerten sich die Stäbe auf fast zwei Meter Länge und ließen an ihren beiden Enden Klingen erscheinen, die einer Doppelaxt ähnelten, doch noch viel mehr Klingen besaßen und noch viel gefährlicher aussahen als jede von Menschenhand hergestellte Axt es jemals hätte aussehen können.   
Dann begann Vegeta die Stöcke zu drehen, wie ein Paradenmädchen, dass seinen Tambourinstock wirbelte. Immer schneller drehten sich die Klingen im Kreis herum und waren bald nicht mehr auszumachen. Der Prinz begab sich in den Ausfallschritt und ging leicht in die Knie. Die linke Hand wirbelte vor seinem Körper, die rechte über seinem Kopf schräg dahinter. Der Schwanz war ausgerollt und nur noch die Spitze zuckte in Erwartung auf einen Kampf.  
Und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Vegeta verschwand von einem Augenblick auf den anderen und tauchte im nächsten direkt vor der ersten Reihe der Ordan-jin auf. Schon mit den ersten beiden Schlägen hatte er ein Dutzend von ihnen umgebracht.   
Er parrierte sämtliche Angriffe der gelben Soldaten, reagierte mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und wich den tödlichen Schlägen der Handschwerter mit einer Geschicklich- und Wendigkeit aus, die wohl Ergebnis seines bis dahin merkwürdig erscheinendem Dehungstraining waren.   
Das scharfe banaechon'sche Metall der Srihata schnitt durch das Miktoll der Rüstungen und durch das Gebein der Soldaten wie ein warmes Messer durch Butter. Was Vegeta übrig ließ von den einst stolzen und unbezwingbaren Kriegern war eine Pfütze aus weißem Blut mit gelben Brocken in einem Krater blauen Felsens... ~*~  
  
Goku atmete schwer. Die Vision hatte wieder nur Sekunden gedauert, nicht mal eine Minute, aber sie war mit solcher Intensität über ihn hineingebrochen, dass es ihm die Sinne und beinahe auch den Verstand raubte. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er seinen Blick zu Vegeta aufwenden konnte, der vor ihm stand. Und für einen Augenblick schaute dieser mit dem Blick auf ihn hinab, der Verachtung, Hass und Mordlust gleichzeitig widerspiegelte und den Vegeta so lange nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Für einen Augenblick war er wieder der grausame Mörder von Ordinas 6.   
Dann schreckte Vegeta leicht zusammen und wandte den Blick ab. "Das war vielleicht nicht das beste Beispiel", nuschelte er und kratzte sich am Kopf, während Goku in seinem Gesicht einen Ausdruck leichten Bedauerns zu sehen glaubte.   
Vegeta seufzte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr den jüngeren dann wieder etwas lauter an:  
"Aber sowas werd ich mit dir machen, wenn du mich nochmal zu so einer bekloppten Idee überredest! Verstanden?! Ich hab diese Srihata noch irgendwo!!!"  
"Äh... okay, ich komm nicht mehr auf solche Ideen, versprochen." Für einen Augenblick deutete sich Gokus typisches verlegenes Grinsen an, aber es war bereits wieder verschwunden bevor es wirklich da gewesen war.   
"Toll, wirklich toll...." Vegeta schritt erneut im Raum auf und ab. "Jetzt kannst du dich auch noch an mein Leben erinnern... und das geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an!!"  
"Ich kann mich gar nicht an dein Leben erinnern... nur an diese zwei Situationen", Goku klang nicht gereizt, aber nachdenklich.   
"Ja, weil ich dir davon erzählt hab."  
Der jüngere sah auf. "Wie meinst du das?!"  
Vegeta sah den anderen Saiyajin kurz an, bevor er seine Theorie darlegte: "Wie es aussieht sind bei dieser beschissenen Fusion unsere Geister doch verschmolzen, obwohl ich davon bisher nicht ausgegangen bin, da ich mich an nichts aus deinem Leben erinnern konnte. Und du aus meinem ja auch nicht, oder?", fragte er scharf, doch Goku verneinte zu des Prinzen Zufriedenheit. "Jedenfalls wurden sie wohl wieder getrennt, als sich die Fusion unerwarteter Weise wieder auflöste. Dabei blieben aber die Erinnerungen des einen unterbewusst im Geist des anderen und treten nur dann zu Tage, wenn der eigentliche Besitzer dem anderen davon erzählt. Darum konntest du dich an diese Situation im Raumschiff und auf Ordinas 6 erinnern."  
Vegeta schaute Goku nach Zustimmung heischend an. Der nickte dann zustimmend.   
"Klingt logisch. Aber das auf Ordinas 6 war klarer und detailierter, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke."  
"Da hab ich dir auch etwas mehr erzählt. Wahrscheinlich wird die Erinnerung stärker je mehr Informationen man von dem anderen bekommt."   
Der Prinz ging immer noch im Raum auf und ab, er war zwar nicht richtig wütend über diesen neuen Umstand, aber auf die Nerven ging es ihm trotzdem. Er konnte sich wirklich besseres vorstellen als das der andere Saiyajin sein Leben mit seinen Augen sah...   
Goku währenddessen saß erneut nachdenklich auf dem Boden des Gravitationraumes. Wenn Vegetas Theorie wirklich stimmte und er sich an die Sachen erinnern konnte, die der ältere gesehen hatte, dann würde das eine ganz neue Möglichkeit für ihn bedeuten: Nämlich dass auch er sich an Vegeta-sei erinnern konnte, dass er Vegeta-sei und die Saiyajin, die den Planeten bevölkert hatten, SEHEN konnte. Er würde nicht nur davon erzählt bekommen, nein er könnte es sehen!!! Vorausgesetzt, Vegeta würde ihm was erzählen... Bei diesem Gedanken verlor der große Saiyajin das freudige Gefühl wieder und stellte sich erneut dem Problem, wie er den anderen zum Erzählen bewegen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er noch ein paar Tage warten, zur Zeit war Vegeta nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt angesichts der Tatsache, dass jemand anderes Dinge aus seinem früheren Leben wusste. Bisher hatte er daraus im Allgemeinen ein Geheimnis gemacht. Aber irgendwie musste Goku ihn zum Reden bringen... irgendwie...  
  
Vegeta stand inzwischen ruhig an einem Platz und beobachtete den anderen Saiyajin, wie dessen Gesichtsausdruck erst von nachdenklich zu erfreut wechselte, dann zu mürrisch und schließlich wieder zu nachdenklich. Der Prinz wusste allerdings nicht ob er sich mehr Sorgen darüber machen sollte, dass Kakarott nicht so ätzend fröhlich war oder vielmehr darüber, dass er nachzudenken schien. Denken und Kakarott passte seiner Meinung nicht wirklich zusammen.   
Dann schüttelte Vegeta den Kopf um so diese Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben. Wieso sollte er sich überhaupt Gedanken machen?! Er machte sich nie Gedanken über andere Leute und erst Recht nicht über Kakarott. Wahrscheinlich stach da die Seite des anderen Saiyajin aus ihm raus.   
Mit einem Knurren trat der kleinere Saiyajin in die Schleuse und stellte die Schwerkraft um 1 G höher um sich danach - noch immer knurrend - zurück in seine Dehnungsübung zu bewegen.   
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
~~~  
  
Banaechon'sche Srihata  
  
Name: Srihata  
Herkunft: Banaechon-sei  
Geschmiedet von: Schwertmeister der Banaechon-jin  
Geschmiedet aus: banaechon'schem Metall  
Namensbedeutung: Name zusammengesetzt aus den drei banaechon'schen Zeichen ‚sri', ‚ha' und ‚ta'. ‚Sri' bedeutet ‚Tod', ‚ha' steht für ‚flüssig' und ‚ta' für ‚Metall'. Übersetzt heißt es soviel wie ‚Flüssiges Metall des Todes'   
Inaktiver Zustand: kleiner Stab mit einer Länge von ca. 20 cm  
Aktiver Zustand: an jedem Ende zwei Schneideflächen, bestehend aus 5 Klingen (siehe Bild), 2m Länge  
Entstehungsgeschichte: Wie die Srihata geschmiedet wurden, ist weitgehend unbekannt. Es gibt Gerüchte und Legenden, dass sich die besten Schmiedemeister Banaechon-seis sich während einer Invasion aus dem All, am legendären Berg Srikana (Berg des Todes) versammelt haben. Durch sein kompliziertes Höhlensystem drangen sie zum Kern des Planeten vor, der aus flüssigem Metall besteht. Dort schmiedeten sie 25 Srihatas für die 25 legendären Kämpfer, die Banaechon-sei vor der Invasion retteten.   
Nach diesem Kampf wurden sich die Banaechon-jin sich aber der Gefährlichkeit der Waffe bewusst und belegten alle 25 mit Flüchen und versteckten sich in allen Winkeln des Universums. Die Flüche besagen, dass nur auserwählte, fähige und verantwortungsbewusste Kämpfe die Waffen benutzen können. Alle anderen werden mehr oder weniger schnell in den Wahnsinn getrieben.   
Besonderheiten: Wie der Name schon sagt, besteht die Srihata aus flüssigem Metall. Deshalb lässt sie sich auf einen inaktiven Zustand von 20 cm einfahren. Je nachdem kann der Kämpfer entscheiden, wieviele Schneidflächen bzw. Klingen er ausfahren will um zu kämpfen.   
Das Gefährliche an der Waffe sind die Schärfe und Unzerstörbarkeit. Das legendäre banaechon'sche Metall schneidet alle Substanzen, angefangen von Stein bis zur bioorganischen Hautlegierung der ketiskanischen Cyborgs (inklusive C18 und C17).  
Desweiten ist das Metall resistent gegen alle anderen Waffen. Weder Metall noch Laserstrahlen noch Hitze bzw. Kälte noch irgendetwas anderes kann ihm etwas anhaben. Es ist unzerstörbar.   
Bild: http://animexx.4players.de/fanfic/pics/29185/5775.jpg (nur ne Skizze, besseres kommt vielleicht noch)  
  
Änderungen an Bild und Beschreibung vorbehalten 


	4. Humor

Titel: Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
Teil: 4/?  
Genre: Epik, nen bisschen eigene Serie  
Warning: kein wirkliches  
  
Bemerkung: Tada, ich bin etwas pünktlicher XD Allerdings ist der Teil noch kürzer als der vorrangegangene und der nächste is auch wieder etwas kürzer, aber ich werde mich danach bemühen wieder etwas länger zu schreiben^^  
Sonderlich viel hab ich heute nicht zu sagen, also viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
  
Danke an: alle die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben *knuff*  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Sämtliche Spekulationen über die Saiyajin und über Vegetas Vergangenheit sind jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Sollten sie jemandem nicht gefallen, möchte ich, dass er/sie diese Geschichte kommentarlos ignoriert.  
Profit mache ich mit dieser Story nicht.  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Das Erbe der Saiyajin  
  
Teil 4  
  
Minuten vergingen, dann vielleicht eine Stunde. Die beiden Saiyajin wussten nicht, wie lange sie nun schon schweigend im Gravitationsraum verweilten. Vegeta richtete sein Training nicht nach Minuten bzw. Stunden aus, sondern danach wie viel sein Körper vertrug. Inzwischen war er bei 57 G angelangt und er hatte beschlossen mit dem Training aufzuhören, wenn sein Körper sich bei dieser Schwerkraft an die Verdrehungen gewöhnt hatte.   
Goku saß fortwährend auf seinem Platz an der Ecke und starrte nachdenklich in den Raum hinein. Eingefallen war ihm aber immer noch nichts. Entweder er war zu blöd dafür oder Vegeta konnte man einfach nicht behutsam fragen. Wahrscheinlich eher letzteres.   
Dass er bei seinen Überlegungen den Prinzen allerdings direkt anstarrte, merkte Goku gar nicht. Der ältere jedoch schon.   
Vegeta befand sich gerade dabei in seine Ausgangsposition – Handstand und die Füße ins Gesicht hängend – zurückkzugehen, als er bemerkte, dass Kakarott ihn anstarrte. Auch als er dann schließlich in der richtigen Position war, starrte der jüngere immer noch. Zuerst hatte Vegeta ja damit gerechnet, dass eine Frage käme, aber Kakarott starrte ihn nur stumm und durchdringend an.   
Und wenn Vegeta eines hasste, dann war es dumm angestarrt zu werden!  
„Kakarott!!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
„KAKAROTT!!!"  
Immer noch keine Reaktion. Vegeta ließ knurrend etwas Ki aus seinen Händen fließen um den Raum zu erschüttern – aber immer noch keine Reaktion. Das verwirrte den Prinzen. Was war denn jetzt wieder los?  
Da sein Körper sich inzwischen an die Dehnung gewöhnt hatte, stellte der Ältere die Füße auf den Boden, verlagerte sein Gewicht darauf und richtete sich schließlich auf. Danach trat er direkt vor Kakarott, wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum und ging daraufhin vor ihm in die Hocke, da immer noch keine Reaktion zustande gekommen war.   
Vegeta starrte starr in Gokus Augen, sowie auch der andere schaute. Aber eine Reaktion gab es immer noch nicht. Der Kleinere knurrte. Früher hatte er Gegner allein durch seinen Blick in Grund und Boden gestampft – und Kakarott war das jetzt vollkommen egal.   
„Hey!" Vegeta tippte den jüngeren mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nasenspitze und –  
  
Peng! „Ohhh... aua....". Goku rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft gewesen und erschrocken, als Vegeta ihn so plötzlich angetippt hatte. Letzterer hockte immer noch vor ihm und hatte einen etwas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann verzog sich sein Mund unwillkürlich zu einem Grinsen. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht, aber irgendwie war das doch lustig.   
Goku sah den anderen kurz verblüfft an, sowas kannte er ja gar nicht von ihm.   
„Findest du das etwa lustig?", fragte er dann mehr verwirrt als beleidigt.  
„Ja", meinte Vegeta nur darauf und stand – immer noch vor sich hin grinsend – auf. Goku tat es ihm nach.   
„Du hast nen seltsamen Humor..."  
„Einen makaberen", wurde er von dem Älteren mit einem Grinsen korrigiert. Goku rollte nur mit den Augen.   
Vegeta sah ihn darauf nur seltsam an. Es kam ihm fast vor als schaue der Prinz... melancholisch?   
„Was ist?", fragte Kakarott schließlich, als ihm die Sache immer unheimlicher wurde.   
„Hm? Was?" Der Kleinere schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er die Frage wirklich realisieren konnte. „Ach... nichts. Du hast dich nur gerad benommen wie dein Bruder damals..."  
  
~*~... „Vegeta. Vegeta! VEGETA!!!! Wo bist du schon wieder?!?!!" Wieder befanden sie sich in einem Raumschiff, diesmal aber in einem sehr viel größerem Raum als beim ersten Mal. In ihm standen Sofas, Sessel und Stühle bekannter und fremdartiger Bauart, die aber allesamt sehr gemütlich aussahen. Es schien sich um einen großen Aufenthaltsraum zu handeln, in dem man sich seine Zeit nach Lust und Laune vertreiben konnte.   
Allerdings hatte es den Anschein, als sei er nicht für die Öffentlichkeit, sondern einzig und allein für eine höhere Persönlichkeit bestimmt, da sich außer dem großen Saiyajin niemand in dem Raum befand.   
Radditz stand in der Mitte des Raumes, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und ließ dabei seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen. Allerdings konnte er sein Zielobjekt nirgends entdecken. Also ließ er sich auf alle Viere hinab und kroch durch den Raum. Bei der geringen Größe des Prinzen war es für ihn ein leichtes sich unter irgendeinem der Möbelstücke zu verkriechen... Leider...   
Radditz grummelte kurz und meinte dann mit erhobener Stimme: „Vegeta! Komm jetzt endlich raus! Du musst deine Medizin nehmen!!!! Vegeta!!! VERDAMMT!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Inzwischen stand er wieder – auch unter den Möbel war keine Spur des Prinzen gewesen – und war nah am Verzweifeln.   
Auf seinen genervten Schrei erntete er diesmal auch eine Antwort, allerdings nicht von der Person, die er suchte.  
„Schrei nicht so, Radditz! Dabei kann ich nicht lesen!" drang Nappas Stimme durch die Öffnung zur Tür. Der langhaarige Saiyajin ging daraufhin in die Küche.  
„Wenn du mir mal helfen würdest ihn zu suchen, müsste ich auch nicht mehr schreien", keifte er denÄälteren an, doch den kümmerte das reichlich wenig und las unbeeindruckt den Text weiter, der auf dem Bildschirm in Form eines Klippbretts flimmerte. Trocken gab er zurück:  
„Vergiss es. Heute bist du dran dich um ihn zu kümmern. Ich kann mich morgen wieder mit ihm rumschlagen."  
„Dann kannst du ihn ja morgen suchen, ich find ihn heute sowieso nicht mehr."   
Nappa sah kurz von seiner Lektüre auf und den Jüngeren an, der mit den Händen in den Hüften gestemmt, genervt am Eingang stand. Dann hob er kurz die Hand und zeigte mit seinem Finger nach unten.   
Radditz folgte dieser Bewegung mit den Augen, rührte seinen Körper aber kein Stück. Dann sah er kurz die braune Spitze eines Affenschwanzes unter dem Tisch hervorlugen. Scheinbar unwissend, trat der langhaarige Saiyajin um den Tisch herum und tat so, als würde er mit Nappa sprechen.   
„Ich hab mal von einem Planeten im Phi Quadranten gehört. Skool-sei oder so ähnlich", er zog einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor, tat so als wolle er sich setzen. „Da schickt man schwererziehbare Kinder hin, damit sie getrillt werden und später das tun, was man ihnen sagt."  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er unter den Tisch gegriffen und einen Arm des Prinzen geschnappt, der sich dort versteckt hatte.  
„Wär das nicht was für dich?!"  
Vegeta antwortete nicht auf Radditz Frage. Er zappelte etwas umher, um den anderen so dazu zu bewegen ihn loszulassen. Am besten dadurch, dass er umfallen würde. Aber der größere hatte sich in weiser Voraussicht erneut auf alle Viere begeben und befand sich nun auch halb unter dem Tisch, den Prinzen mit eisernem Griff festhaltend.   
Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich Vegeta schneller wieder losgerissen als Radditz blinzeln konnte, aber angesichts seiner Krankeit war er etwas schwächer und nicht so schnell, dass er sich nun in der Gefangenschaft des anderen sah.   
„Lass mich los...", quengelte er.   
„Vergiss es! So, und jetzt nimmst du deine Medizin!"  
„Ich will aber nicht...", der Prinz wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften als der andere versuchte ihn unter dem Tisch hervorzuziehen.   
„Das is mir egal! Du kommst jetzt hier raus und nimmst deine Medizin und keine Wiedere... AUA!!"  
Radditz hatte eigentlich vorgehabt einfach aufzustehen und den Prinz mit nachoben zu ziehen. Nur hatte er dabei vergessen, dass er sich um Teil immer noch unter dem Tisch befand und war so mit voller Wucht gegen die harte Metallplatte geknallt.   
Vegeta fing an zu grinsen, Radditz schaute ihn nur böse an. Dann krabbelte er unter dem Tisch hervor, bis er deutlich mit dem Kopf von der Platte weg war. Sich mit der rechten Hand den schmerzenden Kopf reibend, mit der linken Vegeta am Arm nachziehend, richtete er sich auf und setzte den 18jährigen Prinzen mehr unsanft als sanft auf einen der Stühle am Tisch.   
„Findest du das etwa lustig?!" Der Blick des langahaarigen Saiyajin war immer noch sauer. Sein Griff ließ auch nicht locker als der Kleinere saß.  
„Ja." War die einzigste Antwort, die er bekam.   
Nappa reichte Radditz, immer noch lesend und die Szene vor sich nur mit einem kleinen Grinsen beachtend, ein Fläschchen mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit. Letzerer nahm es mit dem Schwanz, drehte den Verschluss ab und träufelte dann einige Tropfen auf einen Löffel, den er mit der freien Hand vom Tisch genommen hatte.   
Während er versuchte dieses Essbesteck irgendwie in Vegetas Mund zu stecken – der dies natürlich mit Händen, Füßen und Schwanz zu verhindern suchte – meinte er immer noch genervt: „Du hast den seltsamen Humor..."  
„Einen makaberen", korrigierte der Prinz. Radditz rollte nur mit den Augen und nutze Vegetas Unaufmerksamkeit aus um ihm den Löffel in den Mund zu stecken. Vegeta schluckte vor Überraschung und schüttelte sich einen Moment später vor Ekel – was nun bei Radditz ein hämisches Grinsen auslöste...~*~  
  
„Eigentlich war er aber nicht gerade besser als ich", meinte Vegeta gerade als Goku wieder zurück in die Gegenwart fand.   
„Äh... ja...", meinte er noch etwas benommen von der Erinnerung.  
Der Prinz zog eine Augenbraue hoch, da ihm das Verhalten das anderen seltsam vorkam – und dann fiel bei ihm der Groschen!  
„Aaaahhh!!!! Schon wieder?!!!!" Goku konnte nur leicht eingeschüchtert nicken. Vegeta knurrte und meinte dann sauer über sich selbst: „Ich sollte mir den Mund zunähen."  
Wütend stapfte er aus dem Gravitationsraum Richtung Küche. Goku folgte ihm etwas abseits – mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.   
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Kochen

Titel: Das Erbe der Saiyajin

Teil: 5/?

Genre: Epik, nen bisschen eigene Serie

Warning: kein wirkliches

Bemerkung: Oi... diesmal hat's wieder etwas länger gedauert (sehr viel länger o.O) Sorry, hab vergessen zu posten^^' Es ist leider auch nur sein sehr, sehr kurzer Teil und die Fortsetzung ist bisher noch nicht abzusehen. Ich hab derweil so viel um die Ohren und weiß auch wirklich nicht, wie ich weiter schreiben soll... Aber mal gucken, vielleicht hab ich irgendwann mal so einen gefrusteten Moment in dem mir das alles egal ist und ich hieran weiterschreibe^^ 

Dann wünsch ich euch hier mit jetzt mal viel Spaß, auch wenn's nicht so sonderlich lang ist^^' (aber ich glaub, er ist ganz lustig^^')

Danke an: alle die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben *knuff*

Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Sämtliche Spekulationen über die Saiyajin und über Vegetas Vergangenheit sind jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Sollten sie jemandem nicht gefallen, möchte ich, dass er/sie diese Geschichte kommentarlos ignoriert.

Profit mache ich mit dieser Story nicht.

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

**Das Erbe der Saiyajin**

Teil 5 – Kochen 

In der Küche angekommen, riss Vegeta die zwei Schranktüren unter der Spüle auf, holte diverse Töpfen und Pfannen heraus und ließ sie schmetternd auf die Herd- und Arbeitsplatte fallen. Dann machte er sich an den Kühlschrank und holte dort alles mögliche heraus um es ebenfalls auf die Arbeitsplatte zu schmeißen. 

Als Goku dann schließlich auch die Küche erreicht hatte, war der Prinz schon dabei die oberen Schränken nach bestimmten Lebensmitteln zu durchsuchen. 

Der größere Saiyajin beobachtete den kleineren etwas verwirrt, wusste er doch nicht ganz was jener dort tat. Nun gut, unter normalen Umständen und bei einer anderen Person – wie zum Beispiel Chichi oder Bulmas Mutter – würde er die Aktivität des anderen Saiyajin als kochen bezeichnen, aber bei Vegeta...?!

„Was machst du denn jetzt?", fragte er deshalb dann. 

Der Prinz sah ihn über die Schulter an, als er gerade auf den Zehenspitzen stehend aus dem obersten Fach eine Konservendose holte und meinte trocken: „Foxtrott tanzen."

Goku, erstmal wieder verwirrt, verzog erneut beleidigt das Gesicht. Als Vegeta gerade seinen Mund öffnete um eine weitere trockene Bemerkung loszuwerden, winkte der andere nur ab und meinte daraufhin:

„Jaja, ich weiß schon. Dumme Frage, dumme Antwort."

„Also. Warum fragst du dann?!", meinte der Prinz dann und wühlte weiter.

Goku zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte leicht spitzfindig: „Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?!"

„Ja."

Der Größere konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. 

Während Vegeta weiter in den Schränken rumwühlte, trat Goku etwas näher heran und sah ihm inspizierend über die Schulter. So wie es aussah, hatte der andere tatsächlich vor zu kochen. Aber da er das nicht so ganz glauben konnte, ging Goku auf Nummer sicher und fragte Vegeta lieber – obwohl nicht fragen, wohl für sein Leben sicherer wäre.

„Sag mal, Vegeta?! Du hast doch nicht tatsächlich vor zu kochen, oder?!" Er sah den jüngeren mit einem Seitenblick an, da er immer noch über dessen Schulter sah. Der Angesprochene hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und erwiderte den Blick. 

„Hast du was dagegen?!", fragte er dann trocken.

„Äh... nein... aber ich wusste nicht, dass du das kannst."

„Und wieso sollte ich das nicht können?!" Vegeta betrachtete ihn erwartend

„Äh... naja... ich dachte immer als Prinz lernt man sowas nicht..." Goku hoffte, dass diese Meinung nicht seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Aber der Ältere schien an diesem Tag keine wirkliche Lust zu haben auszuflippen. 

„Tut man eigentlich auch nicht. Aber wenn ich mich immer darauf verlassen hätte, dass dein Bruder kocht, wär ich hoffnungslos verhungert..."

Goku wollte gerade fragen warum, als die Antwort auch schon in seinem Kopf auftauchte...

_... „So", Radditz rieb sich die Hände und stellte die Kochutensilien zurecht, die er aus den metallenen Schränken geholt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Erinnerungen war er ungewöhnlich jung, Goku schätzte ihn auf 20, vielleicht 21. _

_Der langhaarige Saiyajin sah sich in der kleinen Küche um. Es war diesmal nur ein kleines Zimmer, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Zimmer davor. Goku überlegte ob Vegeta, dort wo er sich diesmal in den Erinnerungen des Saiyajin befand, nicht so viel galt wie beim letzten Mal. Oder NOCH nicht – schoss ihm die wirkliche Antwort durch den Kopf. _

_„Vegeta, komm her!", schrie Radditz durch die Tür, die wohl wieder in einen Aufenthalsraum führte. _

_„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er das mitmacht", meinte Nappa, der mit verschränkten Armen an einem Platz des Tisches saß, von wo aus er die Arbeitsplatte genau im Blickfeld hatte. Sein Blick betrachtete skeptisch den anderen._

_„Doch. Ich hab schlagende Argumente." Angsichts Radditz Selbstsicherheit, zog der ältere nur eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts mehr. _

_„Was ist denn?", kam dann eine gelangweilte Kinderstimme aus der Öffnung, aus der kurz darauf auch ihr Besitzer kam. Vegeta, diesmal höchstens 12 Jahre alt, stellte sich vor den, der ihn gerufen hatte, und sah diesen mit seinem desinteressierten Blick an._

_„Ich bring dir jetzt kochen bei." Radditz packte ihn und wollte den kleinen Prinzen zwischen sich und die Arbeitsplatte stellen. Aber auf halbem Weg, hatte der jüngere sich aus Radditz Griff gewunden und starrte diesen nun geschockt an._

_„WAS?!? Wieso denn das?!"_

_„Wieso denn nicht?! Du wirst mir eines Tages dankbar sein, dass ich's dir beigebracht habe."_

_„Ich bin ein Prinz! Ich koche nicht!" Er drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen. Doch Radditz wollte ihn nicht so gehen lassen und packte den Prinzen – angestachelt durch Nappas Ich-habs-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick, den er dem Langhaarigen vom gegenüberliegenden Tisch zuwarf – und stellte ihn vor sich. Um besser mit ihm sprechen zu können, ging er in die Knie, seine Hände auf den Schultern des Prinzen ruhend, damit der ja nicht wieder abhaute. _

_„Lass mich los!!"_

_„Wart mal! Du solltest dir vorher nochmal was durch den Kopf gehen lassen."_

_„Und was?", fragte der junge Prinz gelangweilt._

_„Dass es durchaus seine Vorzüge hat kochen zu können."_

_„Wieso soll ich das denn lernen? Du kochst doch immer." Wie jedes Kind stellte Vegeta die Dinge nicht in Frage, die ihm selbstverständlich erschienen._

_„Aber es könnte passieren, dass ich mal nicht da bin und nicht kochen kann. Was dann? Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: In Freezers Kantine zu gehen..."_

_Radditz erstes schlagendes Argument zeigte seine Wirkung. Vegeta schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Alle drei Saiyajin vermieden es, das Essen ihres Unterdrückers auch nur anzuschauen und bevorzugten sich ihre Mahlzeiten selbstzuzubereiten. _

_„Oder du lässt Nappa für dich kochen."_

_Vegeta sah Radditz einige Augenblicke stumm an, dann den anderen Saiyajin am Tisch, der ein wenig empört dreinblickte. Schließlich meinte er:_

_„Na gut. Dann brings mir halt bei..."_

_Radditz richtete sich mit einem Grinsen auf, Nappas vorwurfsvollen Blick ignorierend und stellte Vegeta vor sich, damit dieser auch alles mitbekommen würde..._

Als Gokus Blick sich wieder klärte, hackte Vegeta gerade mit einem Messer auf eine Kartoffel ein, erneut sauer darüber, dass er schon wieder nicht den Mund gehalten hatte. 

Der größere schüttelte seinen Kopf um den Rest der Benommenheit abzuschütteln und versuchte dabei nach Kräften ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Gewissermaßen war Vegeta in dieser Erinnerung richtig goldig gewesen. Aber das sagte er lieber nicht laut, sonst wäre er wohl Schnee von gestern gewesen. 

Stattdessen stellte er eine andere Frage:

„War Nappas Essen wirklich so schlecht gewesen?!"

Der Prinz sah den anderen einen Augenblick an, dann meinte er, den Blick wieder auf die Kartoffeln vor sich richtend:

„Man hätte auch gleich einen Liter Gift schlucken können. Das und der Verzehr von Nappas Essen hätten das gleiche Ergebnis gehabt. Er hat einmal gekocht und dann nie wieder." 

Goku musste grinsen. 

„Kannst du Kartoffeln schälen?", fragte Vegeta dann. 

„Äh... ja."

„Gut, dann mach das. Ich mach den Rest." Der Prinz drückte dem anderen ein Messer und eine Schüssel Kartoffeln in die Hand und widmete sich danach dem Rest des Essens. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
